Voicerocker
Brad Smith (username: voicerocker) is an amateur voice actor from the Voice Acting Alliance, YouTube, and the Voice Acting Club. He is most known for his roles as Yoshitaka Kawaguchi in the audio-drama Butajin, ''Liam in the mangadub of GaiaOnline's ''Gun Show, and Kisuke Tanigawa in the fanime Kisuke no Seitenkan. Voice Acting Smith took an interest in voice acting as a career in April of 2008. After researching as much information as possible, learning as much as he could about the business, and emailing professional voice actor Kyle Hebert, he joined the Voice Acting Alliance (VAA) on July 30, 2008. Under the username "Broly5", Smith began auditioning for various projects until he was cast in his first project, Ruby Phoenix: Birth of a Phoenix Girl as twin brothers, Jeff and Nash Tiboul. He would continue to getting cast as extras and smaller roles from time to time for the next few months. Toward the end of the year, Smith was asked by voice actress and producer/director Hnilmik to play the role of Liam, due to him being the understudy, in a mangadubbing of the Gun Show manga produced by GaiaOnline. This would be Smith's first major role. In September of 2009, the finished video was uploaded onto YouTube, where it would be discovered by GaiaOnline users. The video was featured on GaiaOnline, as well as its Facebook page. Smith discovered a thread on the VAA for a fanime on YouTube called Shine. Noticing a lack in auditions for an original project, he auditioned and was cast as Katsu. Smith would then discover many more fanime auditions on YouTube, leading to him create his own channel on January 17, 2009. He attempted to once again use the name "Broly5", but discovered it was taken. He decided to come up with an original name using things he enjoyed as influence. Taking his love for voice acting and rock music, he became known as "voicerocker", a name he would continue to use on several different websites and forums. Throughout 2009 and 2010, Smith would continue to act in fanime series, radio-dramas, and original animations. He would eventually join the Voice Acting Club in 2009, and Newgrounds and FanimeTube in 2010. Starting in mid-2010, Smith began to take interest in Sims 2 series after being asked to audition for one. He has since become a regular among the Sims 2 voice actors on YouTube. In May of 2011, Smith recorded his first song. Dryden, a band that had uploaded some of its tracks to YouTube, was asking for people to write lyrics for the tracks and provide the vocals for them as well. Smith wrote lyrics and sang for the track "Blackout", which has gotten good comments thus far, including one from a member of the band. Credits Trivia *﻿Smith's username "Broly5" comes from four different things. "Broly" is for his favorite show (Dragon Ball Z), ''his favorite character (Broly), and his favorite voice actor (Vic Mignogna). 5 is his favorite number. *Throughout YouTube, Smith has been cast in many fanime series. However, most of them were cancelled before an episode was finished. *Smith provides the voices for two characters in fanime previews. The first was ''Alien Fighter, as Claude/Triclops. The second was Gekisen, as PT. *Smith is a Christian, which is one reason why Vic Mignogna and Johnny Yong Bosch are his most favorite voice actors. *Smith's favorite music genre is rock. From classic to heavy metal, it isn't often that he listens to any other genres. He has attended concerts for bands including Staind, Mudvayne, Linkin Park, P.O.D., Papa Roach, and more. However, he is not a fan of black/death metal. *Though not as much as before, Smith is also a professional wrestling fan, and claims that wrestler Chris Jericho is an inspiration for him to follow his dreams. Links *Website: http://voicerocker.webs.com/ *YouTube: http://www.youtube.com/user/voicerocker/ *Voice Acting Alliance: http://voiceactingalliance.com/board/member.php?u=9769/ *Newgrounds: http://voicerocker.newgrounds.com *Twitter: http://twitter.com/bradsmithVR/